


Rough Gems

by Ribby



Series: Jewels and Gems [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir wondered who would be the one to bring that gleam to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Gems

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Diamonds" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

Boromir's initial dislike of the Ranger had faded. He found himself intensely curious.

Curious, mainly, of what he saw when Aragorn thought no one was looking. There was a gentleness to his face when he spoke to the hobbits, and once, caught in a shaft of moonlight, Boromir had seen the face of a King of old.

In those moments, there were glints of the true man below. They were hidden but for those who had eyes to see--for him, they shone through like diamonds.

Boromir wondered who would be the one to bring that gleam to the surface.


End file.
